emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Episode 1103 (20th November 1986)
Can we assume the Mark Jordan who appeared as a badger baiter in 4 episodes in November 1986 is Mark Jordon who plays Daz Spencer? As you can see by the picture, the character looks a like Daz. Also, can we assume the Mark Jordan who played a mechanic in May 1986 is Mark Jordon too? (unfortunately I can't get a picture of the mechanic) Aks6609 (talk) 19:11, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :IMDB has them listed as two different people but the image looks like Jordon. I tried tweeting him about this but he didn't get back to me... - Danielroxheaps 20:32, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Did you tweet him today? Aks6609 (talk) 20:37, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::No I did it about two days ago - Danielroxheaps 20:44, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Maybe tweet him again and I'll tweet him too? Aks6609 (talk) 21:01, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::He replied to you - it's not him. - Danielroxheaps 23:03, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I am surprised it ain't him. It looks so much like him. Qazwsx1972 (talk) 09:09, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Seems a huge coincidence, a lookalike actor with the same name, bar the slight spelling variant of the surname. Mark Jordon was 21 in 1986, but this actor looks older than that. Benny1982 (talk) 16:15, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Having seen an image of both the badger baiter and now the mechanic both played by "Mark Jordan" it seems very strange that two people with such a similar name look so alike. I kind of suspect it is actually Mark Jordon but can't see why he'd deny it. In the episode with the mechanic, does the actor sound like Daz or PC Bellamy, Benny? Aks6609 (talk) 16:41, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::I for one and also very confused here lol. I think the mechanic in 1986 does sound like Daz and PC Bellamy. I wondered if the actor playing the badger baiter in Ep 1103 was Mark's father (often actors have family members in the same business) but the surname is Jordan whereas the Daz actor is Mark Jordon. Is the Twitter account verified as lots of celebs have their agents/publicists posting for them on FB and Twitter? Benny1982 (talk) 16:45, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :::It's all the more confusing as Mark Jordon has previously been credited as "Mark Jordan" according to IMDb and backed up by his Spotlight CV, both of which are linked to on his agent's website. Aks6609 (talk) 16:58, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Just to let you know, I've changed the name of the mechanic's page as characters who are credited by their professions pages are either "Nurse (Episode 8000/80001)" or "Nurse (name)" as there could be several Mechanics, Nurses, Doctors ect who appear in one year. Aks6609 (talk) 17:04, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Oh right I shall remember that about characters titled by their professions. I am sure that the Daz actor is the same man who played the mechanic in 1986 but am dubious about the badger baiter later in the year. Will need to investigate further. Benny1982 (talk) 17:19, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Weird thing is, I found an IMDB entry with other credits for Mark Jordon. Will check soon if Mark Jordan has any credits from 1985 and back EDIT: Mark's been an actor since 1983 so there is a chance it is him but maybe he can't recognise through the photo, maybe try send him a clearer image or a video? - Danielroxheaps 20:49, November 1, 2018 (UTC)